To The Point
by OneLetteredWonder
Summary: "I will make fish food out of you English cretin," Captain Carriedo yells back. Captain Kirkland stands back up to his full height and the air goes silent. Both captains stare each other down and the crew is still as possible. They all know what is coming, a storm and furry waiting to be unleashed. The silence is only broken by a single word. "Fire." Pirates! Oneshot.


The sound of cannons go off and a puff of smoke goes up in the air, turning the crisp blue dark with grey. There's a few mild shouts echoing through the doors and down into the captain's quarters. England, or as he's known to his crew, Captain Kirkland, wobbles just the slightest as his boat is rocked with on coming battle. The anchor drops, he can feel it. His skin is tingling with anticipation of the fight that is to be had. He lets his eyes linger towards the door, a smirk crawling onto his face. He shakes his head at the foolishness of those attacking his ship. Queen Anne's Revenge always held her own against any and all that came her way. With captain and crew that she held, nothing could take her down.

Choosing to not wear his green overcoat, he grabs his hat with a long emerald feather sticking out of it and heads up the stairs. He unsheathes his sword and steps into the light. It takes a few seconds for his unpatched eye to adjust to the blinding sunlight. His crew is running amuck on the deck, shouting swears at each other and to no one in general. Some are carrying cannon balls, and others swords, passing out the weapons and loading the guns as fast as they can. Captain Kirkland takes a deep breath of the salty air around him, watching as the wind shakes the sails. A twisted smile crosses his face as he places his hat on his head and steps into the open.

"Why my dear Antonio! What a nice surprise!" He calls out to the ship across from his. He spreads his arms wide, letting his sword dangle from his fingertips. He struts near the edge of the boat, momentarily stopping the rush of action on his own ship. A few of his crew members snicker at the false endearment. He locks eyes with the captain across the water. Captain Carriedo stands proud amongst his dark skinned sailors. His dark red coat and long red feathers sticking out of his hat announcing to all that he is the captain. He's swinging haphazardly from the rigging near him.

"Captain Kirkland," Antonio sneers from his perch on the edge of ship. His sword is at his side, ready at a moments notice. Captain Kirkland pauses in his stroll. He glances at one of his crew members, and they take off running across the deck. Leaning up against the edge of the ship, he smirks at his opponent.

"You will not win Antonio," He says with malice clear in his tone. His smile stays on his face as Captain Carriedo snarls at him.

"I will make fish food out of you English cretin," Captain Carriedo yells back. Captain Kirkland stands back up to his full height and the air goes silent. Both captains stare each other down and the crew is still as possible. They all know what is coming, a storm and furry waiting to be unleashed. The sound of the waves crashing against the underside of the ship, trying to move it from its anchored position, being the only noise. The silence is only broken by a single word.

"Fire." The Kirkland ship springs to life. The cannons go off from the storage deck below, jolting the passengers above. A few gunshots ring out giving off their own tiny puff of smoke. The cannons whiz through the air to their target just a short ways away, splintering the wood and making holes. A single bullet grazes across Captain Carriedo's jacket, tearing at his arm. He winces at the wound, blood starting to seep through his clothes. With a growl, his crew jumps up, each member with a rope in their hands. They follow their Captain as he swings across the ocean and onto their rival's ship.

Captain Kirkland laughs at the chaos unfurling around him. His crew members with their green bandannas tied around their heads are taking no prisoners. They are hooting and hollering and making a mess of the top deck with the blood of Captain Carriedo's red banded vermin. Oh he feels alive. The shouting being music to his ears and the sound of those around him dying lifting his spirits. His crew is ruthless. He made them so with days upon days of training. They would feast tonight.

A yell sounds from near him and he draws his sword in front of him to block to pathetic attempt at an attack to his being. The young Spaniard freezes in his tracks at the sudden proximity to the captain. He gulps as Captain Kirkland smirks at his fear and uncertainty. With a quick move the young crew member would never have seen, a sword enters his body, his blood covering the silver blade as it's ripped from him. Captain Kirkland smiles down at the crumpled mess of a body in front of him. There's fire in his eyes as he joins his crew in the fight.

Everyone is shouting and screaming as their swords clang together. The sound of metal scraping metal is never ending as the two sides charge at each other. Captain Kirkland is yelling orders to his crew. No mercy. No prisoners. He slides his sword against the side of one of the Spaniards, blood oozing out of his body as he falls to his knees. He's laughing at their pain. He spins on his heel, raising his weapon. His sword clanks angrily against the one of the person he most anxiously waited for. Captain Carrideo's green eyes are bloodshot and there's a cut on his left cheek. His teeth are clenched together as he stares down so menacingly at his opponent.

Captain Kirkland licks his lips, watching as his rivals eyes follow the path of his tongue. He pushes off his fellow captain, pointing his sword at his face. Captain Carriedo simply smacks it out of his way with his own sword. The game begins.

They swipe at each other, clashing their swords together. Captain Kirkland is laughing the whole time, a twisted glint in his eyes over the anger building up in his opponent. They hurdle over the boxes and barrels scattering over the deck of the ship. Taking a stab at anyone who comes close enough to them. Captain Kirkland winces just enough when one of his fellow countrymen take a brutal stab to the chest, causing a flare of pain to course through him. It gives Captain Carriedo enough of a leverage to push in close, pinning him against the edge of the ship, threatening to topple him overboard and into the swirling water below. He glances to the side, trying to mask the fear of falling.

"Have you lost your touch Arthur?" Captain Carriedo spits at him, pushing his sword closer and closer to his neck. Captain Kirkland snaps his jaws shut focusing on keeping the Spanish blade from cutting into his skin. He sticks a leg between his captor, pushing it out to the side, knocking Captain Carriedo off balance. He dodges to the side, letting his opponents face collide with the edge of the boat he was just trapped against.

"Oh I can think of plenty of things I'd rather be touching," He smirks wildly down at the new animalistic glare worming it's way onto Captain Carriedo's face. There's a red welt forming just above his nose and it makes his green eyes seem redder than before, a new bloodlust inching it's way into his system. Captain Kirkland laughs and prepares for the lunge Captain Carriedo will soon give.

An angry shout and they are dancing on the deck again, dodging other's blades and swinging out at each other. It's a game to them. Finding each other somehow on the open waters of the ocean. Fighting like the low life they really are and sacrificing their people's lives. They both know that this is the one time they can feel alive. They are not countries when they encounter each other on the water. They are not timeless beings with centuries upon centuries to live for. They can finally show their bloodlust after playing nice to their politicians. The are captains of a vessel full of the bitter and rotten of their homelands.

A misstep is taken somewhere and Captain Kirkland feels the split of skin on his upper arm. He grunts and places a hand over the now bleeding wound. He glares up at Captain Carriedo. The bastard is smirking at him, licking off the blood from blade. He switches his sword to his good arm, having trained both to become perfectly balanced with the weapon. They stare at each other, judging the others next move. Captain Kirkland steps forward just as a bullet whizzes past his head and splinters the wood behind him. He flickers his gaze to a Spaniard standing on the opposite side of the ship atop the quarterdeck.

He clicks his tongue and reaches down with his bad arm into the top of his boot. The small dagger in his hand leaves almost as soon as it enters, flying across the ship right into the shoulder of the one who shot him. Captain Carriedo winces as another one of his crew members falls to the ground. Captain Kirkland smirks at him.

"Oh did that hurt?" He mock pouts to his rival captain. Captain Carriedo's face twists up into furry at his words. He slashes angrily at Captain Kirkland, who blocks all of his attempts at his life. He begins to cackle once again at the Spanish Captain's fighting spirit. He twists in his steps and takes a step down into the entryway to his quarters. Captain Carriedo jabs at him, the point of his sword digging into the door. Captain Kirkland bites his lip at the sudden closeness of his rival captain. Their breath is mingling together.

"If I knew you wanted a kiss that badly, you could've just asked." Captain Kirkland takes pride in the shiver of anger, or anticipation, that goes through Captain Carriedo. The sword is ripped from the wood. He kicks back against the door, sending it banging open. The shouts of their crews above become less loud at their disappearance into the closed space. Somewhere in their fighting around the room the door is slammed shut with a bang and their swords making sparks between them being the only noise that either of them can hear. Captain Carriedo kicks over a chair in his way, sending it into wall. Captain Kirkland pouts at his actions.

"What did the poor chair ever do to you?" He brings his sword up and lays the blade against this shoulder. He really didn't like the idea of having to pick up his broken furniture again because the Spaniard got a little testy. Captain Carriedo sneers at him, grabbing the edges of the chest near him and flinging it across the room. A loud bang sounds out and there are clothes scattered on the floor where the chest opened against the wall. Captain Kirkland flinches at the noise and the mess.

"It was in my way." Captain Carriedo is glaring at him, his sword pointing right at Captain Kirkland's neck. The other snickers at the display, not at all worried about the danger he is in. He side steps the blade and brings his own sword right up to the neck of Captain Carriedo.

"You are careless Captain," He whispers through clenched teeth. There is a boom heard from overhead, another cannon going off. It startles them both, making them jump into action once again. Captain Kirkland jumps onto the bed in the middle of the room, stepping out of range of the sword coming at his middle. Another jump and he is off the bed, ducking out of the way of the dagger flying at his head. It catches in the wall behind him. He peeks out from behind the bed post, giving his opponent an incredulous look.

"You bastard. That could have hit me," Captain Kirkland puts a hand on his hip and glares at the intruder to his quarters. Captain Carriedo snarls at him. He crosses his arms and leans up against the bedpost near him on the opposite side of the room.

"That was the point of me throwing it at you. I was aiming for your eyebrows." A smirk breaks it's way onto Captain Carriedo's face, it's coupled with a snicker. Captain Kirkland narrows his eyes. He turns and yanks the dagger from its place in the wall and throws back at it's owner. Captain Carriedo gasps and ducks, letting the dagger sail over his head and into the wall behind him. He turns a sharp glare to the now smirking Captain Kirkland.

"I was aiming for your face." Captain Kirkland shrugs, holding his arms out open at the anger in his opponent's expression. Captain Carriedo pushes off from the floor and charges at him. Their swords are back pressed together and they are snarling in each other's faces. Captain Kirkland breaks his angry face to pantomime a kiss to his opponent. Captain Carriedo flares up in annoyance and yells, pushing back Captain Kirkland. Their swords clang against each other. It's a flurry of motions. Swords go into the bed posts and swipe at the air, never hitting their mark fully.

There's a particularly loud boom that shakes the ship. Captain Kirkland growls and glares at the ceiling above him. His crew is still fighting off the onslaught of Spanish sailors making their way onto his vessel. He turns his growl to Captain Carriedo. He pushes his sword up against his and now they stand, in the middle of the wreckage of Captain Kirkland's quarters. His furniture, what little of it he had, is now thrown about and mostly likely broken. Their breathing is heavy and uneven as they lock eyes, glowering at each other.

It's then that Captain Kirkland notices the silence hanging around them. Their sailors are still screaming and shouting above them, and gunshots can be heard with the faint sound of metal clashing together. But there is no noise coming from within the closed space of the captain's quarters itself. He takes a chance and surveys the room. It's empty, save for them and their swords. His glare has dissipated into a frown as he looks back on his opponent. Captain Carriedo has not let up from his rage.

"Have you noticed, that we are alone?" Captain Kirkland pants out, raising an eyebrow to his rival. He lets up on the pressure of his sword just the slightest. Captain Carriedo pauses, stilling in his movements. He takes a gamble, turning his head from side to side to confirm for himself they are indeed by themselves while their people make a mess of each other above them. He frowns. Captain Kirkland takes the smallest of steps back. Captain Carriedo follows suit, neither dropping their swords from their position. They're about a foot apart when the sudden change happens.

Captain Kirkland stands at the foot of his destroyed dirtied bed, judging the Spaniard across from him. He takes a deep breath and makes his move. He lets his sword slip from his fingers and it clatters to the ground. There's a silence between them. Captain Kirkland stands tall, knowing that this could be his last moment in this body. He knows it won't be. Captain Carriedo drops his sword to the ground, nearly throwing the sharp slab of metal down. He's breathing heavily. He grits his teeth, the fire in his eyes not leaving. He lunges for Captain Kirkland.

The force of Captain Carriedo jumping at him, knocks Captain Kirkland down onto the bed. It's a mass of limbs now rolling on the dirt covered sheets. They're pushing at each other and clawing at the clothes still on their bodies. Captain Kirkland tangles his hands into the long strands of brown hair Captain Carriedo has tied back with a ribbon. Their lips are melding together roughly, not bothering to break for air. He pulls hard at the hair in his hands, removing the ribbon from its hold, causing his rival to wince and expose his neck. He bites down on the tan skin eliciting a strangled moan from the other. He can see Captain Carriedo glaring down at him. He lets go of the hairs with a smirk.

Captain Carriedo pushes his way inbetween Captain Kirklands legs, gripping his sides and pinning him down into the messy sheets. He drags his teeth across the skin exposed at his opponents neck. Captain Kirkland hooks his ankles together on his back, dragging his nails across his shoulder blades. There's a soft growl that leaves him when Captain Carriedo bites hard on his shoulder. He pushes him over to sit atop his stomach. He bites at his lips, making one bleed. There's a hiss of pain and Captain Kirkland sits up to smirk down at his rival beneath him.

He licks his lips again, relishing the squirm Captain Carriedo gives out. He chuckles before he is roughly brought back down by hands in his hair to crash his lips with the one's beneath him. They twist around each other. Biting and scratching, trying to bruise the other and leave their mark on the skin they hate so much. They grind hazardly against each other, wanting to make the other more undone than themselves. Captain Carriedo pushes him back, pinning him back down and taking dominance over their last kiss.

Another loud boom is overheard and shakes the ship. Shouts of victory are heard. They stop in their moment of heated hatred. For a quick second there is a softness about them. A hint of wanting to continue in their rendezvous. It is only lust. The spell is broken when Captain Kirkland lets out a bout of laughter, punching Captain Carriedo in the jaw. The Spaniard reels back and falls off the bed. He rubs at the sore spot on his face, staring daggers at cocky Englishman lounging on his bed still. Captain Kirkland is on his side, a hand on his hip, and smirking at him on the floor.

"You better run Antonio. My crew is going to notice I am gone soon," He coos at his opponent. Antonio snarls and pushes off the floor. He picks up his sword and returns it to his sheath. There's a banging now coming from the captain's door. He whips his head to the wood and runs over to the window. Captain Kirkland laughs at his squandering. The window opens and Captain Carriedo leans out. He whistles loudly. There's a few shouts in Spanish. Captain Kirkland watches from his position at his rival fumbling about to get out of the ship before his crew comes in and takes him captive. Captain Carriedo turns back to him sharply. They lock eyes.

In two quick movements, Captain Kirkland feels his face being held tight and lips harshly against his. He snarls out when Captain Carriedo lets go. He gets off his bed and grabs his sword, just in time to see Captain Carriedo wink at him and swing away on the rope his crew threw to him. He lets out a string of curses. Yelling his head off as he leans out the window, swinging his sword in the air.

"Carriedo you drunk cod I'll skin you alive you damnable blowfish!" He shouts out as his crew burst open the door. The fire is back in his eyes. There's a laugh from the ship across him. Captain Carriedo is clinging to the edge of his holed ship. His crew is trying desperately to pull him over. He snarls again as the ship sails off. He mutters curses when his crew sits him down and patches up his arm. It won't matter if they do or not, he will heal in time. They don't know that though.

He mulls around the top deck, a dark green band tied around the cut on his arm. He moves and returns barrels and boxes back to their original places while his crew takes the dead and throws them overboard. He feels satisfaction as he counts the number of dead with red bandannas around their arms. He feels a pang of guilt as he counts the ones with green bandannas around their heads. His people die for him and it makes him sick. He grips the edge the ship tightly, his knuckles turning white. How could he do this to his people. Despite his years on the sea and his strong body, he turns over the edge and throws up. He wobbles his way back to his quarters, nodding to his crew that he is fine.

He flops onto the bed and stares at the ceiling, willing his stomach to calm down. Next time, he tells himself, he will kill that Spanish bastard for sure. He groans and rolls onto his side, facing the window the tanned nation had fled out of. He grits his teeth at the memory. He mutters curses till a hint of dark red catches his eyes. He pulls the ribbon from its twist in his sheets and glares at it. Without thinking he brings it close and inhales the scent of the Spaniard. He huffs at his stupid actions and moves to throw it out the window. He holds the ribbon outside, watching the way it flaps in the wind. He doesn't let it go. He growls and brings his hand back inside.

Captain Kirkland runs a hand through his mess of blonde hair. Next time, he tells himself as he grabs a tuft of hair near the back of his head. He ties the ribbon snuggly into the strands, letting the ends dangle. He sighs to himself and flops back down onto his bed. His stomach has calmed and now he just wants to sleep. Losing his people is taking its toll on him. Next time, he thinks again, I'll kill that Spanish shark.

* * *

 **AN:** Pirates! Pirates are always good. Hope you enjoyed~

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia ain't no belong to me.


End file.
